The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Streptocarpus x hybridus known by the varietal name Greta, formerly named Helle Glocke. The new cultivar is an irradiated sport of Nadia whereas Nadia is a cross between the seed parent Wiesmoor Blue and the pollen parent Constant Nymph.
The new cultivar is basically the same color as Nadia and has the same shape of bloom. However, the new cultivar has more blooms per plant and the blooms last substantially longer than for Nadia.
The new cultivar was discovered in 1975 in Vaihingen, Federal Republic of Germany; was first asexually reproduced by cuttings in Vaihingen, Federal Republic of Germany; and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings at Oglevee Floral Company in Connellsville, Pa. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations.
The new cultivar, when grown in a greenhouse in Connellsville, Pa., has a response time of eight weeks from a plantlet (a well rooted young plant in a five centimeter pot) to a flowering plant in a ten centimeter pot.